deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder vs Cinder Fall
Screenshot (933).png|RoaringRexe What-if Death Battle Cinder Fall vs. Cinder.jpg|Venage237 Cinder... Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Description Killer Instinct vs RWBY! Which of these two "Cinders" will burn the other? The flaming experiment of UltraTech, or killer of Pyrrha Nikos?! Only one way to find out in this heated battle! '' Interlude Wiz: Throughout history many have tried to possess the ways of fire. You can use it for good like Natsu and the Human Torch. '''Boomstick: Or you can simply be called "Cinder" and be one big bad guy!' Wiz: Ben Ferris, former soldier turned flaming experiment. Also known as Cinder. Boomstick: And Cinder Fall, the power craving villain of RWBY. Also known as the killer of Pyrrah Nikos. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Cinder *Killer Instinct - Cinder Theme* Wiz: UltraTech. A truly feared and respected company. UltraTech appears to be your average thriving company. Little does the public know of the true horrors within. Men turned into bloodthirsty cyborgs, Genetically modified raptors. Captured and enslaved aliens, and Resurrecting the dead. All these creatures are mere pawns, but what is their top soldier who can get the job done, without much trouble. Boomstick: Easy, Ben Ferris. But where did he start off before becoming the uh, evil Human Torch? Wiz: Ben was not your average man at first. At first he was your above average soldier. Ben Ferris was considered some of the best, if not the best. He had taken many trips throughout the world and passed with flying colors. But Ben wanted more in life, something else. So he quit his heroic duties and became something else. Boomstick: He was turned into a mercenary. And like his job in the military he was damn good at that as well. Ben went from good soldier to good mercenary. ' Wiz: Still Ben Ferris wanted more in life. Something more daring, exciting. So then he was signed up to do a dangerous mission which would change his life forever. Sneak into UltraTech and bring back data on "Project Cinder". What is Project Cinder you ask? Oh nothing, just alien DNA turned into new beings injected into humans. '''Boomstick: That doesn't sound right, at all. Anyways old Ben was hired by UltraTech he was taken in as a worker, only he was a spy. Soon enough, his time met. One day he was found in ARIA's office. Taking data for Project Cinder. Little did Ben know he was getting into way more than he thought he was. ' Wiz: ARIA, took Ben Ferris in. He was interrogated. But what truly happened. All this time ARIA was setting it up. Trying to test him, see how far he would get. Ben Ferris, did well. Apparently better than her prediction models had provided. After that Cinder was provided with a chance of a lifetime. Take in being the test subject for Project Cinder, or be an UltraTech prisoner. 'Boomstick: I'm pretty sure he took the chance to turn him into a flaming comet? Yeah he did. Cinder was taken in. His DNA was changed. His body was changed. Ben Ferris was changed into something else, he was no longer Ben Ferris. He was now, Cinder. ' Wiz: Cinder, is now a new man. Cinder is covered in flames that reach around his whole body allowing him a new deadly set of defense. Cinder is about low temperature plasma, Even some of the lowest temperatures of it can reach 5,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Considering how Cinder is slightly a changed man inducing sadistic attitudes. We can assume Cinder uses some of his hottest flames. *LittleVMills- Inferno* 'Boomstick: Alright now we're turning up the heat! Anyways Cinder brings a whole new meaning of hot stuff to the table. He has Pyrobombs, these are almost like sticky bombs able to stick to foes or objects and stay on them as long as Cinder is not hit, even one hit can deactivate every Pyrobomb. The Pyrobombs also have a limit. Once Cinder tosses a fourth Pyrobomb all of them activate. But before that up to one or three Pyrobombs Cinder can use Pyrotechnics to activate them. ' Wiz: Cinder can also use Fire Flash. This attack is when he leaps into the air kicking his enemy off the ground with a somersault attack, while Light kick is an invulnerable reversal attack, while Medium and Heavy kicks have improved range. '''Boomstick: And then Trailblazer, Cinder can literally transform himself into a ball of fire and charges forward. Light attacks of it goes diagonally up, Medium attacks of it goes straight horizontally, and Heavy goes diagonally low. It can be performed mid-air. Inferno is when Cinder literally unleashes a stream of flames onto the unlucky foe in his way leaving them still in flames. Wiz: Fission, Cinder can summon two Pyrobombs in his hands and slam them together in a clapping like formation having no effect on him, but certainly a burning effect on his opponent. Some of Cinder's deadliest attacks are Shadow Moves. Boomstick: First Shadow Move, Shadow Pyrobomb.'' Cinder tosses a GIANT ASS PYRBOMB THAT BLOWS SHIT UP! Oh uh, and his second Shadow Move, Shadow Fire Flash. Cinder dashes into the air and uses a somersault kick that hits five times! ' Wiz: His third Shadow Move is Shadow Trailblazer. Cinder does a blazing shoulder ram that hits five times. Fourth Shadow Move, Shadow Inferno. With this he fires a steam of fire towards his opponent covering them in even more flames than the original move does. Last but not least Shadow Fission. Cinder smashes two Pyrobombs together, exploding them. The explosion is gigantic and deals severe damage. '''Boomstick: But what if Cinder activated this Instinct Mode, Pyromania! ' Wiz: Ah yes, Pyromania. In this state Cinder remains in a similar attack called Fired Up. In this state Cinder is able to put more power behind his attacks and is able to heal over time. He can add more flames to his attack and can overall in his own words, become "burnier". Cinder even has No Mercies, attacks which can and will kill the target. Lava Pool, Cinder can create a pool of Lava under the foe quickly melting them. Meltdown, Cinder performs his Inferno move, burning his opponent into a pile of ashes Boomstick: Cinder has fought Glacius, Fulgore, and Spinal on a dear daily basis. Cause when you own a company full of death machines gotta make them fight each other for practice. Cinder has flown across an island in four seconds being at near Mach four speeds, can burn hotter than the sun, nearly destroyed T.J. Combo in a fight, survived an encounter with the brutal viking Tusk, beat Sadira in a fight, lead the fight against the Night Guard an elite monster hunting group, and has been known as UltraTech's top soldier. Wiz: Despite being the perfect soldier he is Cinder is not Killer Instinct's top fighter. He has been outwitted by ARIA, lost the fight against Tusk, is more of a rush in character, and has been outright killed by Glacius once. Though the series was rebooted and that well, ya know. Still if you want to take control of UltraTech, you have to get past Ben Ferris to get it. "But you know what? I like this new me - stronger, faster, burnier. Ultratech has a plan, and if these pinheads would give it some thought, they'd see they're on the wrong side. But if they really wanna fight it, who am I to complain? Because it means I get to have more fun. So bring 'em all on. You know how the saying goes - play with fire and, well, you know the rest..." Cinder Fall *RWBY- Sacrifice* Wiz: Remnant is not your average place. Monsters run, crime runs amok, young students are assigned to fight said monsters. But what lies deeper is much more sinister. The White Fang, once a peaceful group who demanded Faunus fair rights. It at first was peaceful, boycotts, protest. And many more. Boomstick: But it turned dark after that. It went corrupt, it threw out the peaceful stuff, and started attacks and raids, they were no longer shown fair rights cause of respect, but of fear. Really dark when you think about it. Anyways besides animal people trying to get respect even more evil lurked. I mean murder thievery, and more. Wiz: Even sometimes the gang would team up, making ever more dangerous. Still, even that pales in comparison to even the most dangerous of the one man armies. Roman Torchwick. Neopolitan. Mercury Black. Emerald Sustrai. But those pale in comparison to one of the most infamous. Cinder Fall. Boomstick: Isn't she the bitch that killed everyone's favorite? She is... THAT FUCK-''' Wiz: Cinder Fall is not your ordinary criminal. She is ruthless, cunning, intelligent, and incredibly powerful. Cinder Fall has a very reason to be called these words. 'Boomstick: Like herself she can make things really hot! She has control over fire. She can use it for different stuff like lighting things on fire and turning up the heat on certain objects. So hot it can almost break metal easily. ' Wiz: She also can create a Bow and Arrow out of thin air. This Bow is not your average as it can fire arrows that are capable of turning people into dust- *Shotgun Heard Loading* '''Boomstick: DON'T YOU FUCKING MENTION IT WIZ! IF YOU DO I WILL PUT A GOD DAMN HOLE IN YOUR CHEST, YA HEAR ME! Wiz: Jesus Boomstick calm down! I wasn't going to mention it, yet. Boomstick: Oh, anyways the arrows can be used to pin down, injure or turn targets into dust. The Bow can also turn into duel blades used for close up combat to slice and dice, along with some fiery properties. She also is pretty damn fast being able to speed blitz Ruby and dodge lightning. ' Wiz: That's not all. In the world lived people called the Maidens. These are well, women with extreme power over dust and their power goes along with the elements. The Winter Maiden, The Summer Maiden, the Spring Maiden, and the Fall Maiden- '''Boomstick: Yeah she basically killed the Fall Maiden and stole her powers. Giving her more power than ever before. It also adds much more to her fire abilities. Making her even more "hot". Figuratively and literally. ' Wiz: Doesn't stop there. The new Fall Maiden also has Aura. This is a shield of energy everyone and everything can wield, think of it like a shield above the skin. Best part is, you can't see the shield. Still, you won't die by fatal attacks, but you can still feel the pain. 'Boomstick: Despite being the killer of loved ones she is super powerful! She has defeated Amber, Pyyrha, was on par with Glynda, able to speed blitz Ruby Rose also known as one of the fastest characters in RWBY, can infiltrate Atlas facilities, and is able to even match Ozpin. ' Wiz: Cinder Fall may be the most dangerous RWBY character but she isn't perfect. Her Aura has a limit, she sometimes underestimates her foes, and is willing to not even go all out on weaker foes. Still Cinder Fall- '''Boomstick: Brings a whole new meaning to hot! Wiz: Ugh. "I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful." Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! UltraTech Industries: Front Gate '' *Killer Cuts- Fulgore's Theme* ''"So, do we like just stand here." ''Said a guard as he stood there with an assault rifle. ''"Basically." ''The second guard replied holding a shotgun. Been here all day, nothing special. Until they saw a small group walking to them. A women with brown and pink shades nearly everywhere, a dark skinned woman with shades of green, shady haired guy, a really smug looking man, and a woman with very er red clothing and black hair. ''"Hey what are you doing here, this is private property." ''The first guard said aiming his assault rifle. ''Cinder Fall, ''merely nodded as she went by the guards inside the door. As she stepped in she heard the screams of the guards as they were taken care of, this was going to be easy. She continued to walk down the hallway into a new corridor. Strange, machines everywhere. Working, they pounded metal and released sparks everywhere. Suddenly it stopped. Cinder Fall looked forward and saw a robot staring at her with intense red eyes. The machine pulled its arms back and winded then up, suddenly it lunged forward at high speeds with the plasma claws ready to pierce flesh. The Fall Maiden quickly forged her bow and a single arrow and fired at the robot, the arrow pierced his head. Sparks flew as Cinder Fall walked by it into another door. She heard more footsteps, what now. She turned around and saw, a dinosaur? The animal screeched and lunged forward. Cinder simply kicked the animal in the stomach, creating a hole in it as it roared and pain and fell to the ground coughing up blood. The animal still coughed up blood and tried to get her, until its head dropped and tongue lolled out. Dead. The Fall Maiden thought to herself, hoping none would get in her way still. Again, this time walked down the corridor. The machines still worked around her, it was an irritating noise but she dealt with it. And now a woman was sitting on a pillar, watching Cinder Fall. But she didn't attack, yet. Right as Cinder Fall passed by, the woman, Sadira lunged and used her blades to slice her pretty face. Cinder Fall rubbed her cheek, normally she would be dripping blood. But her aura held up. She turned around ready to fight. But the spider assassin was gone. Cinder Fall groaned in annoyance as she continued to walk down. Soon she saw it, an elevator. She walked in with two guards giving her suspicious look as she stood still. ''"Excuse me ma'am but do you have an appointment with ARIA?" The Fall Maiden have a smile, before suddenly forging her bow... The Pinnacle *Music Stops* "Yo ARIA, you got a plan cause uh, this chick ain't stopping." ''Were the words of ''Ben Ferris, AKA Cinder as he stood up tossing a ball of plasma like a children's toy. ARIA sat on her throne, not answering. "Uh hello, miss bossy pants." ''ARIA, still did not respond. Almost all her best soldiers, gone or dead. She looked at Cinder one last time before walking off. ''"Ben Ferris You shall take care of the threat." ''ARIA finally answered before disappearing into nothing. Cinder went by and sat on her throne, not as comfy as he thought. Oh well, the woman would be coming through that elevator any minute now. He still tossed the plasma ball up and down humming a song to himself. Man it was boring around here. Just orders and burning stuff. He got up and walked around the office for a bit, still tossing the plasma like a toy. ''DING Cinder turned to look at the elevator. Two UltraTech guards were on the ground, dead. And one woman standing there as she walked around elegantly. "Well well we have a fancy pants here." ''Cinder said as he stared at her. Cinder Fall turned to look at the man, he looked strange as if he were completely coated in plasma. No matter, if that is what he is maybe he could actually put up a fight. ''"Fool, you are in my way." ''Cinder Fall warned as she walked towards the computers. Cinder stopped tossing the plasma up and down, before throwing it at the Fall Maiden and lighting it. The sticky bomb hit her hair as it went off sending her flying into a glass ceiling. ''"Yeah, you ain't hacking that, if you want to, you can always have at me, how about it sweetheart?" Cinder Fall groaned in annoyance, was he seriously doing this. She would have to finish this. The Fall Maiden turned around and lit her hands on fire before staring intensely at him. "You are going to be lucky you die quickly." ''Were Cinder Fall's words before walking slowly forward. ''"You're on." ''Ben Ferris replied before putting up his dukes. Things were going to be turned into ash, fast. '''FIGHT! Screenshot (929).png|RoaringRexe *Aria Komplete Dynamic Theme* Cinder automatically shot a stream of fire at the Fall Maiden who easily dodged it as she stepped to the side. Cinder Fall forged her bow and shot several arrows at Ben who easily dodged as he rushed up and delivered a punch right to her gut as she let out a grunt of annoyance and pain. Right after did a front flip kick knocking her high into the air and flew up towards her and punched her back down to ground leaving a noticable crater in the ground where she laid. "Alright Missy, stay there and we won't have trouble." Cinder Fall did not care for his words as she got up and brushed dust off of her attire and looked back at the flaming man, he was ignorant not to run away, so now he shall pay the price. The Fall Maiden forged her bow once again and fired an arrow made to disintegrate, Cinder easily dodged it before forming a Pyrobomb and tossing it at Cinder Fall who shot an arrow at it turning the bomb into goo and fire as fell down to the ground. She fired another arrow at him which he burned with a simple touch of his finger. Ben suddenly created a giant Pyrobomb and tossed it at the Fall Maiden who easily burned it away with a simple hand motion. "Damn, she's good." Ben thought to himself, if he wanted to defeat her, he would need to heat things up! Ben created two Pyrobombs in each hand and smashed them in the fall Maiden's face sending her flying. The flaming experiment soon sent another Pyrobomb in her direction knocking her even farther back as he lit it. Ben laughed to himself as Cinder Fall slowly started to get up. "What, gonna kill me with your hair?! Aha!" The Fall Maiden was not amused, not one bit. Her hands were not coated with fire, flames burning bigger than her arms entirely. "Woah, now you're more "hot" than before!" ''Cinder joked to himself as he laughed at his own joke. Cinder Fall soon let a immense steam of fire towards Cinder. Ben tried to dodge but he was hit sending him back into a wall. ''"Owie, that didn't hurt... it burned!" ''Despite being in a dangerous situation he was joking? Reminds her of Mercury... ''"Alright Girly, no more mister nice Human Torch!" ''Cinder rushed up flying at the Fall Maiden ready for a punch to knock her out. She- easily grabbed the fist and tossed him to the side. Ben got up again and charged forward, only to be tossed to the side again. Once again, Cinder got up and flew with all his might, and was tossed aside again. ... Do I even need to say it again? Poor Ben tried for four more times and was easily tossed to the side each time. WIP ''Fight is on hold, will be worked on after next battle. Hopefully you understand. Results Category:TheRoaringRex Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles